risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction: Races
This page is an introduction to the races of Rising Dawn. History In the beginning, 0000, it is said that the Dez created their five first children upon what is now Saelonthor, Raxus, and Bedias, Hapec, and Erayus: the Snow Elves, Raxians, Dwarves, Orcs, and Humans, respectively. The Snow Elves spread into the other parts of Dawn, quickly evolving into the Dark, Moon, Sun, and Sand Elves we know. The Raxians of Raxus, however, stayed in their homeland. The Dwarven people of Bedias began to quickly discover technology, while the Orcish ancestors began to move from Hapec to Raxus, where they settled. The Human people settled, few traveling over-seas and discovering what would become the trade capital of Marazan, Bedias, and settling where Belden would stand in three thousand years. Other Humans traveled, discovering the islands of Solus and Drexlor. The Humans of Drexlor later evolved into the Drexlorians. In the year 160, a band of Moon Elves who had learned to tame Dragons traveled south from Marazan, eventually reaching the Jagged Sea. Few Moon Elves decided to settle, becoming the ancestors of the Sea Elves. Several left for the nearby Azurian Isles; these became the Sky Elves. The rest explored further, discovering the island of Rona and becoming the ancestors of the Dragon Elves. In the year 600, Sea Elves, in an attempt to colonize on the nearby land of Zeyr, settled a large city in the tree of the foreign land. These Sea Elves eventually became the Tree Elves. Like the Sea Elves before them, the Tree Elves were interested in colonizing. They found the island of Rona, already inhabited; however, much of the southern region was untouched. First, they attempted to settle in the north, but eventually were rejected by the native Dragon Elves and had to sail around the island, where they settled in the south. Other races eventually were created, although this was rare. In many cases, unrecorded explorations to far off lands caused the evolution of most races. An example of this is the Hylots, who are believed to have evolved from a breed of amphibious Raxians, although this evolution happened at an unknown time, presumably before 500. Moonelf.jpg|Moon Elves Human Nobleman.jpg|Humans Perpetual Caster.jpg|Perpetual Elves Siro Arkheon.jpg|Arkheons Sand Elves.jpg|Sand Elves Snowelf.jpg|Snow Elves Hylot.jpg|Hylots Lizardman.jpg|Raxians Pure Races For a race to be considered "pure" it must not be a combination of any sort. *Arkheon - Arkland Isle *Ash Elf - Talo *Bedian Tiger - Bedias *Dark Elf - Raxus *Daferezi - Hapec *Dragon Elf - Rona *Drexlorians - Drexlor *Dwarf - Bedias *Erayan Tiger - Erayus *Exolescian Elf - Exolesco *Hervin - Hervin Isles *Human - Erayus, Bedias, Choura *Hylot - Republic of Yern *Jade Elf - Rona *Kzoeran - Bedias *Lorkeran - Hapec *Moon Elf - Hapec *Mustafaan - Hapec *Orc - Raxus *Perpetual Elf - Perpetual Peninsula *Raxian - Raxus *Sand Elf - Bedias *Sea Elf - Jagged Sea *Sky Elf - Azurian Isles *Snow Elf - Saelonthor *Starche - Erayus *Stone Elf - Talo *Subiri - Bedias *Sun Elf - Erayus, Bedias *Thymalian Elf - Thymal *Tree Elf - Zeyr *Unika - Republic of Yern *Yern - Republic of Yern *Zact - Republic of Yern Half-Breeds Half-Breeds are a combination between two Pure Races. *Blood Elf - Dark Elf, Orc *Drow - Dark Elf, Dwarf *Eclipse Elf - Dark Elf, Sun Elf *Frost Elf - Snow Elf, Moon Elf *Glass Elf - Sand Elf, Sun Elf *Greenscale - Dragon Elf, Jade Elf *High Born - Snow Elf, Sun Elf *Obsidian Elf - Dark Elf, Sand Elf *Shadow Elf - Dark Elf, Moon Elf *Sun Strider - Human, Sun Elf *Vulcan - Stone Elf, Ash Elf Category:World of Dawn Wiki Category:Introduction Category:Creature Category:Article Category:Race